


Quiet Moment

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi share a quiet moment.





	Quiet Moment

When people thought of Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota, the last thing one would think of was “soft,” or “gentle,” or “sweet.” Especially when the two of them were together, causing a ruckus and making a mess.

Kokichi had a lot of energy to spend and Kaito had a lot of stamina to give. The combination often ended with the latter chasing down the former for some nonsensical prank, despite the chase being exactly what Kokichi was after to begin with.

However, when all of that energy was spent, things would grow quiet and comfortable. One thing led to another, and cuddling together turned into vulnerable chatter that was both a relief and uncomfortable for them both all at once. It was inevitable that they’d share their first kiss, and that they would admit that they loved every little moment they spent with one another.

Every chase, every game, every moment they spent settled down and in each other’s arms. Those moments were precious.

That day was no different. After some prank Kokichi pulled and after Kaito had given chase, they found themselves lying in the grass, under the starry sky above them. There wasn’t anything to talk about, so the quiet settled in comfortably between them. 

Kokichi often found himself snuggled up to Kaito’s chest with the other’s arms wrapped around him, relishing in the warmth Kaito’s body gave him. Kaito was tracing his hand over Kokichi’s back, silently looking up at the stars, and Kokichi wondered what he was thinking. What could Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, have going on in that pretty little head of his? 

Kokichi found it harder and harder to be sure every day.

“Hey, Kokichi?” 

Kaito’s voice stirred Kokichi from his thoughts, and Kokichi noticed Kaito had stopped tracing his hand along his back. He looked up at him. “Hmm?”

“There you are. You looked like you were about to fall asleep.” Kaito smiled. “And I don’t feel like carrying you home, so.”

“Huuuh? Wow, rude,” Kokichi grumbled. “You foiled my plans agaaaain! Jeez, I’m gonna have to step up my game now…”

“Yeah, yeah.” The dismissal made Kokichi puff out his cheeks, and to that, Kaito snickered. “Like hell you’re gonna fool  _ me _ ever again. Not even with that cute puffy face of yours.”

“Meaaan!” Kokichi cried out. “Kaito’s sooooo mean! Even though he was putting me to sleep with his hand on my back! Now he’s gonna make me waaalk hooooome and I’m soooo sleepyyyy!”

“Oh, quit your whining.” There was no bark or bite to the demand, just a sharp tongue developed to play along with Kokichi’s antics. Though, something seemed to catch him off-guard, and he tilted his head. “… Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

“Huh?” Kokichi pressed his lips together into a pout. “Well, duuuuuh! I said it was putting me to sleep, right? That and the fact you’re like, a walking, talking heater. I was set up for failure honestly.” 

“Really?” Kaito seemed surprised, though after a moment, he shrugged, and started tracing his hand on Kokichi’s back again.

“Heeeey, you’re so meeean!” Kokichi protested, though he only buried his face into Kaito’s chest. “You’re really gonna put me to sleep if you keep this up, uuuugh…”

“Yeah, well… maybe I’ll carry you home.” Kokichi felt Kaito kiss his forehead. “… Just this once.”

“Mmm… My plan worked like a charm…” Kokichi muttered, giving Kaito a soft nuzzle. “Now I get more back rubs  _ and _ Kaito’s gonna carry me home… flawless victory.”

Kokichi, even in his sleepy daze, could just imagine Kaito rolling his eyes. “Sure it did.”

This brought a soft smile to Kokichi’s lips and he settled into Kaito’s arms as he allowed his mind to drift off once again.

He had no doubt that he would wake up, safe and sound, and back at home.


End file.
